A Mysterious Woman
by Snow Coyote
Summary: A woman follows Sublimino after he fails to hypnotize her into being his slave. Who is she and why is she always near Sublimino?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Ben 10 characters.

Sublimino sat on a living room sofa while he frowned. *I might be out of prison, but I am ''imprisoned'' in my new home. I am unable to go out in public except during late evenings. So I hypnotized people into being my slaves months ago!* he thought. The hypnotist glanced at a window with a small television set, one table, etc. *I was fortunate to find one of Bellwood's few abandoned houses.*

Sublimino began to tremble with rage. *That Ben Tennyson brat defeated me earlier. He and his relatives were why I was arrested.  
I'm worried about the brat finding me and summoning cops.*

The villain was thoughtful for a few seconds. He reached into his vest until he removed a small pocket watch from it.  
The corners of his mouth ascended. That was when Sublimino grinned at a snail's pace.

*Perhaps I will hypnotize one person into being my slave. He or she can defeat Ben. Maybe I will keep my slave after Ben is vanquished.  
I don't know yet.*

Sublimino's frown returned as soon as his stomach growled. After viewing the table, he took a menu until he opened it. He saw every option.  
*I guess I will eat cheeseburgers for supper* Sublimino thought after he returned the pocket watch to his vest. He closed the menu before he placed it on the table. His eyes were on a phone as it remained on the sofa.

Sublimino lifted the phone. He ordered his food before he placed the item on top of the table. The rogue saw the window again. His frown was still on his face after he noticed how dark the sky was. Sublimino stretched his arms above his head. *I will hypnotize someone into being my slave tomorrow* he pondered.

Many minutes went by until Sublimino heard a knock. A sudden grin replaced his frown. ''I am starving!'' he muttered before he stood.  
Sublimino walked to the door and opened it so that his hand was seen. He grinned at a man holding a paper bag. He reached into his vest another time.  
Sublimino held a few dollar bills. He gave them to the other man.

''Thanks,'' Sublimino said after he took the bag. His frown came back. ''SCRAM!'' he shouted until he closed the door. After grinning another time,  
Sublimino approached the table. He placed the bag on the furniture and opened it. He smiled at two cheeseburgers before he unwrapped them.

After devouring the burgers, Sublimino stretched his arms again. *I am exhausted!* he thought before he saw a small mattress on the floor. His shoulders slumped as he walked to the mattress. Sublimino fell on it until he closed his eyes.

Ten minutes later, there were footsteps by the mattress.


	2. Chapter 2

Sublimino opened his eyes while he sat up. He glowered after the footsteps ceased. ''Who's there?'' he snapped as he glanced at his surroundings. He saw the closed door before he fell asleep again.

Additional footsteps caused Sublimino to open his eyes another time. His jaw dropped as soon as he viewed a woman standing near the mattress.  
He saw the trespasser's long teeth due to her grin. Sublimino also observed her sunken eyes and medium length black hair. His wide eyes were on her dark dress since it almost touched the floor. A scowl materialized on Sublimino's face.

''Who are you? Why are you here?''

Sublimino continued to scowl after the woman never answered him. His jaw began to descend for another reason. He grinned again.  
*Perhaps I am able to hypnotize the intruder. Maybe she will vanquish Ben!* Sublimino mused. His grin became bigger with every passing moment.

Sublimino removed the pocket watch from his vest. ''Focus on the watch,'' he said before he moved the item back and forth.  
He observed the woman tilting her head due to curiosity. ''You are getting sleepy,'' Sublimino said.

His eyes widened behind his shades after the woman kicked the watch out of his hand. He scowled at her. ''I am your master! You will obey me!''  
he said.

Sublimino gasped as soon as the intruder stretched her fingers so that they were inches from his face. After dodging her fingers, he stood.  
His eyes were wide while he ran. Sublimino cried out after his foot touched his long coat. He fell forward before his face contacted the floor.  
He began to wince.

After standing again, Sublimino ran to the door. He opened the front door until he closed it. He ran down the street before he glanced over his shoulder. His eyes widened as soon as he viewed the woman following him.


	3. Chapter 3

''Who are you? Why are you always near me?'' Sublimino wished to know after he ceased running. His body trembled as he stepped back.  
*Is the woman fast enough to catch me? Why am I unable to hypnotize her?* he thought. Sublimino glanced at many houses while he ran by them.  
*I won't run into someone's house so that they can summon the cops!* he mused.

Sublimino's thoughtful expression returned at a snail's pace. *Maybe one person won't recognize me. Hopefully she or he never heard about my habit of enslaving people! I have to avoid the creepy woman* he thought.

Sublimino proceeded to glance over his shoulder another time. He paused when the woman was not present. He frowned while he tilted his head in confusion. *Why isn't the woman following me? Not that I wish to view her again!* Sublimino mused. After turning his head again, he gasped.

Sublimino began to shriek. The sight of the woman's face was the reason why he walked back at a snail's pace. ''Why are you with me?'' he inquired.

The woman continued to grin while she approached Sublimino. Her fingers stretched again.

The terrified man began to tremble again. He tilted his head back in order to avoid the long fingers. He winced after sudden pain in his chest.  
Sublimino collapsed in the woman's arms.

''Nothing avoids me!'' Death said with her usual grin until she carried the hypnotist and he closed his eyes for eternity.

The End


End file.
